La fierecilla domada
by geminisnocris
Summary: Un satiro pelirrojo se conmueve del amor de un par de jovencitos y se empeña en convertir su mas preciado sueño en realidad, aunque eso le cueste uno de sus pequeños cuernos, una historia mágica y un poco romántica que nos trasladara a la epoca de nobles y vasallos.
1. Chapter 1

**_De nuevo esta loca recordando que estos personajes no me pertenecen._**

**_Mundo Alterno: la mejor de las técnicas para explotar a estos hermosos caballeros._**

**_Género: romance, aventura y Humor._**

**_Inspirado en una obra de Shakespeare con el mismo nombre._**

LA FIERECILLA DOMADA

"EL ANUNCIO"

**_Mi nombre es Kiki, y soy un pequeño Sátiro que solía vivir en el bosque, ahí donde las colinas saludan al sol y a la luna, ahí donde entre sus oscuras sombras historias de amor y tragedia se desenlazan sin ninguna prisa, justo como las que le voy a relatar, y es que esta historia de la que he sido testigo se remonta en el siglo 18, una época de vasallos y feudales, donde los caballeros eran gallardos duques y mosqueteros valerosos y las doncellas, delicadas señoritas refinadas, pero en esta corta historia que les he de narrar una doncella solo de título, hermosa como una mañana cálida luego de una noche lluviosa, pero con el carácter de una serpiente majada por un carruaje, conoce finalmente el amor, en el hombre que menos lo pensaba… así que sin más que agregar_**…

**_"sentaros en donde os sintáis cómodos y leed con atención cada una de mis palabras…"_**

Era una tarde de mayo, las lluvias habían comenzado a caer alrededor de la cuidad de Rodorio, un encapuchado corría veloz sobre su negro corcel, a propósito pasaba por los enormes charcos empapando su capa café volviéndola casi negra, no se detuvo hasta encontrase cara a cara con unas enormes puertas de metal con un dibujo parecido a un cangrejo en que se partía en dos al abrirse y que escondían, junto a una alta muralla, un hermoso paisaje, una mansión más parecida a un castillo con más de diez enormes perros. El encapuchado bajó de su corcel y empujó con fuerza hasta abrirlas, monto de nuevo y levantando pringues de agua llego hasta el establo, quedando paralizado por la imagen que encontró.

…..

**_Me preguntarais mis lectores, ¿qué importancia a de tener que nuestra actriz principal ate o no su corcel al establo?, bien pues he aquí la respuesta, tan solo unas horas antes de su llegada y detrás de las enormes instalaciones donde dormían los caballos, un joven peliverde con un arco en su mano, trataba de dar caza a este servidor pensando que era yo un ciervo despistado, no tuve más remedio que ocultarme entre la paja y esperar que el temible cazador ocultase su arma, pero al guardar silencio me di cuenta que no estaba solo, ahí, en medio de tantas bestias, una figura angelical, de rostro aniñado y tez blanca como la nieve de las más altas montañas, cepillaba con delicadeza la crin de un yegua como si envidiase su textura, tarareaba un canción tan hipnotizan te como la de una sirena, y sonreía como si la gracia divina le estuviera susurrando en su oído, no fue si no ese cazador entrometido que rompió el mágico momento como bola de cristal y luego cautivo el corazón del ángel virginal que lo observaba aterrada._**

**_—_**Lo siento—dijo el joven bajando su arco y flecha que apuntaba a la rubia—he tenido la osadía de ingresar a sus tierras tras un gordo ciervo que serviría como trofeo en mi cuarto—replico mientras se quitaba su sombrero y hacia una leve reverencia a la joven.

—No sé qué desprecio más—dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie—si el atrevimiento de estar en mis tierras o la crueldad con la que te escusas cazador.

El joven alzó su vista y observo los zafiros de la chica mientras esta se ponía de pie y recuperaba su aliento.

—Los animales—continuó la joven—son criaturas divinas, poseen un alma por si no lo sabias…

El joven sonrió, se acercó esta vez y sin temor besó la mano de la jovencita que de inmediato se sonrojo, su corazón dio un vuelco ante tal demostración de timidez y sus ojos se cautivaron como si de una aparición angelical se tratase, su cabello rubio caía a un lado sobre su pecho en una larga trenza y sus ojos como dos pedazos de cielo lo recorrían de arriba a abajo.

—He de pedirle mil disculpas, más por lo que diré ahora que por lo que dije anteriormente, pues creo que es imposible que exista criatura más divina que usted—dijo el peliverde retirando su mano y retrocediendo con elegancia.

**_En ese instante fui testigo del amor a primera vista de aquel par de jóvenes, ambos sonreían y a pesar de tan atropellado encuentro cupido había lanzado su flecha justo ahí, ante mis curiosos ojos, sentí la necesidad de tocar una canción con mi flauta de plata pero en ese instante la desgracia sucumbió._**

—Mi padre es un hombre temible cazador—dijo oscureciendo su rostro—considerará un atrevimiento que haya besado mi mano y podría mandarlo a la horca.

—Entonces, si he pagar tal precio por besar su mano—comentó el joven acercándose—la horca a de valer hasta para probar sus labios.

Ella lo observó con duda pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, jamás había contemplado de cerca el hermoso color verde del bosque en un par de orbes que la observaban con ternura, sus delicados dedos tomaron un travieso mechón verde que se atrevía a interponerse entre sus labios.

Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo respingar al par de enamorados y tras de ella la figura del encapuchado misterioso que en ese momento se reveló, causo temor en ambos jovenes.

— ¡Alejate de ella extraño atrevido!—dijo mientras bajaba de su caballo y desvainaba su espada—June, no te acerques a ese tipo ven a acá—replicó mientras apuntaba sin temor al peliverde.

—Permítanme presentarme señoritas—anunció mientras dejaba caer el arco que aún tenía en su mano—Mi nombre es Shun, hijo menor del Conde de Rodorio, Mitsumasa Kido y por error…

—Y uno muy grave…—interrumpió la joven peliverde.

—Ya basta Shaina… él ya se iba…

— ¿Podre verle otro día señorita?—preguntó Shun con una sonrisa dirigida a la rubia.

—En tus más remotos sueños vagabundo… vete que te he perdonado la vida—interrumpió la peliverde aun con su filosa arma en sus manos.

—Hermana…

—Son hermanas… yo…

—Vete por dónde has venido… ¡largo!replicó sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—o me veré obligada a colocarte junto al hermoso venado que cuelga en la sala de mi casa.

El joven tomó su arco y salió sumamente aterrado y a toda velocidad hacia su mansión, no sin antes quitar la pluma de su sombrero y dejarla sobre la paja como obsequio a la rubia.

—Y tú hermana, debería darte vergüenza, estabas a punto de besar a ese oportunista—replicó mientras envainaba su espada y quitaba de golpe su capa—nuestro padre debe saberlo…

—No por favor… —suplico la rubia—no lo hagas… me encerrará en mi habitación hasta…

—Y es lo mejor, lo siento June, pero no permitiré que ese desgraciado consiga algo más de ti.

**_Y con la última palabra de esa joven impetuosa, cargada de ira y desprecio, ambas doncellas, aunque una de ellas no merecía tal título, regresaron a la enorme mansión, ¿Qué si las perseguí? Claro… si no, no podría contaros la historia que justamente aquí se pone más emocionante, soy un ser mágico, capaz de ocultarme hasta en los más inimaginables lugares, como por ejemplo la habitación de June, lo sé, lo sé, pensaran que soy un pervertido… pero a los sátiros adoramos las ninfas y como esa joven ninguna, le daba la razón a ese cazador quedar cautivado por tal imagen._**

En el comedor principal, un hombre de cabellos azules bailoteaba sus dedos en la mesa, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su cabeza, de vez en cuando observaba una sopa ya fría y su copa de vino vacía, el sonido de la enorme puerta de madera al abrirse lo hizo brincar en su lugar, observó con una ceja levantada la imagen casi teatral que se le presentaba, su hija mayor caminaba apresurada y tras de ella la más pequeña suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero ¿Qué es este escándalo?

—Padre… June ha conocido a un hombre en el establo—soltó la peliverde de brazos cruzados.

—Padre dejame explicarte…

—Sabes las reglas jovencita—dijo el hombre con su ceño fruncido—hasta que tu hermana mayor se case, tu no podrás desposar hombre alguno.

—Padre…—hablo un joven de cabellera igual que su progenitor quien a paso lento se acercaba y sujetaba con estimo a la peliverde del cuello—¿no es mejor decirle a June que se haga monja? ¿Quién querría casarse con una mujer tan hostil y arrogante como Shaina?

—Habrá de haber algún desquiciado…—susurró su padre—solo hay que saber buscar.

—Ya callate Ángelo… —reclamó la peliverde—y tú también padre… ¿oh es que acaso se han vuelto locos? no soy una yegua para que me busquen garañón.

—No querida, es que una yegua sentiría pesar por llevar tu estirpe—rió su hermano mientras las soltaba.

—Ya basta Ángelo, sentaros todos…—ordenó el mayor—a cenar y luego hablaremos del asunto.

—Me niego rotundamente—dijo Shaina poniéndose de pie—si piensan que tomare una tonta lista de presuntos caballeros dispuestos a desposar tu dinero están equivocados—replico mientras salía de la habitación—ni aunque el mismísimo diablo vinera por mi mano, la aceptaría.

Los sirvientes que estaban cerca se santiguaron mientras su hermano mayor se partía a carcajadas.

—Vete, vete hermanita—exclamo el peliazul más joven— que ni el propio demonio te soportaría.

—Ángelo… suficiente, en cuanto a ti… June.

La joven bajó su cabeza y negó con suavidad escuchando a su padre, mientras que su hermano suspiraba resignado, él sentía compasión por su pequeña hermanita, tan dulce y bella, y al mismo tiempo le ingresó una curiosidad, ¿Quién sería el hombre capaz de atravesar el muro de piedra e ingresar a los establos? Seria espectacular encontrar con su ayuda algún loco que se atreviera a conquistar a Shaina, sonrió y se hundió en su cena.

**_Podríais imaginaros la cara de decepción de nuestro ángel rubio… pero de igual forma no solo ella sufría, su cazador soñaba despierto en su casa, hablaba sin parar de tan fascinante encuentro a uno de sus sirvientes, el de más confianza, a quien consideraba su amigo y quien solo reía de las aventuras de su señor._**

—La hubieras visto Hyoga, era… hermosa, como la misma afrodita—dijo mientras tomaba una manzana de la cesta en la cocina y le brindaba un mordisco.

—Mi señor ha quedado encantado entonces—rio—¿pero ya se ha dado cuenta quien es la bella doncella de la que me habla?

El peliverde dio un salto y detuvo su andar, volteó su mirada confundido hacia su sirviente y negó.

—Por lo que me ha descrito puedo asegurarle que se trata de June, la hija menor del Duque Cangrio, el señor Manigoldo.

—Y es eso ¿malo?

—Oh no mi señor…—continuó el rubio— lo malo es su hermana, el duque tiene ciertas costumbres y una de ellas es el orden de desposo de sus hijos—el peliverde tomó asiento y esperó—verá, su hijo mayor, es un viudo prematuro, por lo tanto solo quedan sus dos hijas…

—Eso quiere decir que para poder acercarme a June…

—Su hija Shaina debe casarse o por lo menos comprometerse.

—Pero porque he de preocuparme, buscaré algún conocido duque o marques…—el rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Si fuese tan fácil… esa endemoniada mujer ya estuviera casada.

— ¿Endemoniada?

—Es tan hermosa como una princesa de cuentos de hada, pero tan sensible como un toro salvaje, no ha existido en el mundo una fiera tan difícil de domar como ella—termino mientras reía una vez más.

La tristeza acumulada en el rostro de su señor lo obligo a callar, esa joven había robado su corazón y él, solo empeoraba la situación, necesitaba encontrar algún hombre capaz de comerse un muerto de ocho días y no eructarlo alguien como...

—Shun… Hyoga…—gritaba un joven trigueño mientras entraba en la cocina— ¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Qué no hay nadie en esta casa?

Como ¡Ikki!, el hermano mayor de su señor, un joven de apariencia ruda y seria, tenía el cabello corto y azulado justo como sus ojos, se caracterizaba por ser agresivo, solitario, violento, valiente, frío y lo mejor de todo, soltero, sin querer, tanto su señor como él se devolvieron las miradas.

— Mi señor ¿está pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Será algo peligroso…

—Casi imposible…

—Lo haremos—dijeron al unísono.

**_Mientras, en la enorme mansión la joven June paseaba de un lado a otro con la pluma que su amado le había regalado, verla era un deleite ante mis ojos, su cabello en una larga trenza se bailoteaba en la espalda y su vestido largo se arrastraba sobre el frio mármol, en una cómoda de madera una sirviente, hermosa, no tanto como la encantadora princesa cautiva, observaba de un lado a otro a su ama._**

— ¿Quedarse en su habitación hasta que Shaina se case?—preguntó la noble sirvienta mientras se levantaba y tomaba asiento en la cama de la rubia.

—Así es Fler… —contestó June mientras se recostaba en la cama a su lado y bailoteaba la pluma del joven en sus dedos—debo decirle a mi amado y misterioso cazador que mi padre me ha enjaulado y que no me dejara salir si mi hermana no se deposa primero.

—Oh señorita June… —dijo la sirvienta mientras se sentaba y con un cepillo peinaba los mechones amarillos que caían en las almohadas— ¿Quién querría casarse con su hermana? , sin ofender, La señorita Shaina es tan hermosa como una mañana llena de rocío, pero tan hostil como una serpiente a la que le majan la punta de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé—dijo la rubia suspirando con pesar

De repente un ruido en la ventana hizo respingar a ambas damiselas, y al abrir el pesado vidrio un joven rubio de azules ojos les saludaba, al verlo la sirvienta suspiró.

—Buenas noches hermosas doncellas, he venido de parte de mi señor Shun Kido con un mensaje—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Con suma rapidez fue ingresado a la mansión por las puertas de servicio y llevado a escondidas de Manigoldo y sus hermanos junto a June hasta su habitación.

—Mi nombre es Hyoga—dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón una nota—mi señor Shun, sabe que para poder pretenderla su hermana mayor se ha de casar primero y hemos pensado en un plan.

— ¿Un plan?

—Así es…—prosiguió el rubio—mi señor tiene un hermano mayor, se llama Ikki—con solo el nombre las chicas fruncieron el ceño—y tenemos la certera idea que lograremos enamorarlos.

—Pero señorita eso es…—interrumpio la joven sirvienta.

—Una excelente idea—sonrió June—manos a la obra.

—En este papel esta una dirección, su hermana deberá asistir mañana al atardecer…—y terminando la oración el joven se retiró de la mano con la sirvienta, dejando a June con el pequeña papel en sus manos y soñando con la gran aventura que se les aproximaba.

**_Querrán saber que paso luego ¿verdad?, pues me dormí, vamos, era ya de noche y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, no le contaré más, solo les diré que el amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaron solo al conocerse inundo mi mente y mi corazón, y por esa extraña razón metí mis cascos en esto, haciendo de esta historia una romántica y mágica aventura, no por nada los sátiros tenemos fama de buenos consejeros…_**

**_Por ahora me despido y espero veros en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

* * *

1-algunas frases de la obra de teatro se veran por ahi

2-como en la mayoria de las historias de Disney el amor florece a primera vista.

3-el unico que se tardará sera el de Ikki y Shaina.

u.u tenia rato de querer hace un fic de ellos.

Gracias por leer, y si, ya sé que tengo algunas historias a medias pero no tardare en actualizar lo prometo, es solo que mi cerebro necesita liberar memoria para continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**El alma gemela...**_

El día apenas comenzaba a relucir sobre la copa de los árboles, la quietud que se expandía en el bosque era contagiosa, pero al mismo tiempo y con pesar también era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Sobre un árbol, con su arco y flecha colocados en posición firme de un ataque inminente, Ikki el mayor de los Kido, esperaba en silencio su presa, el enorme ciervo que se le había escapado a su hermano el día anterior, con más de doce puntas en sus astas era un belleza, todo un trofeo. Tensó el arco al escuchar un ruido entre la maleza, y mostró una sonrisa retorcida cuando su víctima se acercó al lago para tomar agua, bajó con sigilo para obtener un mejor ángulo, pero justo cuando se disponía a matar al animal, una flecha no tan perdida rozó parte de su rostro haciéndole una pequeña herida, levantó su vista furioso para toparse con un joven que lo apuntaba sin temor.

—Un paso atrás… cazador, esa presa es mía…—la cantarina voz de su amenazante lo hizo levantarse sin temor y cruzar sus brazos.

— ¿Puedo saber quién eres?

—Poco te importa, un paso atrás o mis flechas te reconocerán como diana y no dudare un segundo en hacértelas llegar.

—Este es mi ciervo… extraña.

—Estas son mis tierras, vagabundo—respondió Shaina sin bajar su arco—ahora largate.

—Obligame—dijo Ikki sin dar un paso atrás.

Sin temor la joven botó su arco y ante la mirada asombrada del chico se abalanzó hasta él con furia, sin esperarla Ikki solo pudo sostener sus brazos, resbaló ante el empujón y ambos cayeron al lago haciendo que el animal escapara.

—Vamos extraño… que el hecho que sea una mujer no te haga ser sumiso ¡conmigo!—gritaba Shaina furiosa de verlo reírse mientras la sostenía de los brazos y la obligaba a patalear en el agua furiosa.

—Niña malcriada ¿acaso me vez que he dudado de sujetarte?… lo siento pero solo lucho con oponentes de mi nivel—dijo Ikki soltándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas al agua.

La peliverde se levantó furiosa, con su rostro rojo y llena de ira se lanzó de nuevo al joven que le daba la espalda, de nuevo bajo el agua dieron un par de vueltas hasta que logró sujetar sus manos con agilidad con la pañoleta que colgaba en su cuello, tironeó de él y a rastras lo sacó a una pequeña playa de arena que rodeaba la gran poza.

—Ahora ¿soy de tu nivel?—pregunto agitada sobre el peliazul.

—Cuando sepas atar bien… lo serás—dijo Ikki girando de improvisto y colocándola bajo su peso.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que un suave rosa adornó las mejillas de la joven.

—¡Estúpido!—gritó sacando un puñal de su cintura y cortando la mejilla de su captor.

De nuevo y esta vez con el peliazul lleno de ira rodaron por el piso dándose de tirones.

—Mi señor ¿Qué hace?—llamó un joven castaño—pare por favor, su padre ha mandado por usted…

—Jabu… solo… un… momento…—contesto entrecortado mientras forcejaba con la peliverde.

—Si Jabu… esperate que tendrás que llevar a tu gran señor de rastras—grito la peliverde al liberarse y de pie observando a Ikki, sonrió al verle el rostro lleno de sangre, su cabello alborotado y su camisa hecha jirones—o lo que queda de él.

—Señorita Shaina—hablo un muchacho castaño—su padre ha mandado a buscarla, urge su presencia en la casa.

—Si ya voy Seiya… no quiero cometer un asesinato, imaginate no vaya a ser que dejemos al pueblo sin burros—dijo tras una carcajada mientas montaba su caballo y agitaba las riendas para desaparecer.

—Señorita—bufó el peliazul limpiando la herida en su mejilla—que se apiade el cielo del ingenuo que se enamore de ella…

—¿Necesita ayuda mi señor?—pregunto su sirviente a su lado.

—No Jabu… vámonos de aquí, ¿te dijo mi padre que quería de mi?

—Es su hermano mi señor.

—Bien… vamos, no hacemos nada por acá, hasta el ciervo ha escapado por culpa de esa gata brava.

**_Ni bien había llegado la mañana anunciada por el canto de los gallos, y el trinar de las pajarillos traviesos, cuando el grito de una salvaje mujer me hizo regresar del limbo donde había estado atrapado, restregué mis ojos con rapidez para tener la mejor imagen, a gatas caminé bajo la cama de la hermosa doncella donde había pasado la noche y me situé en un lugar para poder observar con claridad cada detalle._**

—¡June! Despierta—dijo Shaina irrumpiendo en su habitación.

La rubia alargó un bostezo y se sentó en su cama, luego observó con sorpresa a su hermana y se asustó. Frente a ella Shaina parecía como si su caballo la hubiese botado, caminaba de un lado a otro, su cabello como un nido de golondrinas lleno de ramas secas, su ropa rasgada y mojada, sin una de sus botas y con raspones en sus brazos.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado hermana?

—No me lo creerás—dijo sentándose en la cómoda y tomando un peine para quitar las ramas que sobresalían de su melena mojada y sucia—¡Marin! ¡Fler! ¡Geist! ¿Dónde demonios se meten estas mujeres?—Al instante llegaron las tres jovencitas, una traía un vestido de gala, las otras dos peines y perfumes— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Su padre señorita—contestó Marín—ha mandado a traer este vestido de talle francés para que usted luzca hermosa en la recepción que ha montado en su nombre.

— ¿Recepción dices Marín? Con que ha tomado en serio lo de buscarme marido… ya veo ¿una doncella hermosa quiere? Una doncella hermosa tendrá—dijo mientras las criadas le ayudaban a quitarse los harapos en los que se había convertido su ropa.

—Fler…—llamo la rubia a su dama un poco más alejada—explicame ¿qué sucede?

—Su padre mi lady, ha mandado a llamar ayer en la noche a dos de sus amigos y sus hijos, ha decidido que su hermana debe casarse y no ser una solterona toda su vida, además… usted es su adoración y él quiere que sea feliz, es todo lo que se—dijo la criada sujetando sus manos.

—Shun… quiere decir que pronto poder verle de nuevo—sonrió sonrojando sus mejillas—Y eso me recuerda que me ibas a contar algo ¿no hermana?—dijo volteando al espejo.

—Ha si… si claro, hoy temprano me fui de caza, descubrí el ciervo gordo que buscaba el vagabundo de los Kido—dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos y las criadas colocaban un ajustado corsé—pero… justo cuando lo tenía en la mira… un imbécil se me atravesó, lo hubieses visto… era alto, bronceado, sus cabellos cortos y azulados como el cielo, sus ojos le hacían competencia al mar… su brazos eran como dos columnas de mármol, duros, fuertes…

**_Las criadas y su hermana se llenaban de esperanzas al escuchar las palabras de la fiera, bueno yo también, en esas pocas horas desde que la había conocido jamás pensé que hablara con esa devoción de un ser de su sexo opuesto, mi corazón latió con tanta rapidez y alegría que las ideas acudieron a mi cerebro como un manantial de agua pura, tenía que conocer a ese muchacho, ver quien era, juntarlo con la hermana de la bella doncella atrapada y verla ser feliz con aquel temeroso cazador, decidí no escuchar más y huir al bosque en busca de información, tenía un trabajo que robar a cupido y no podía perder más tiempo, tenía sus características, así que cualquier animalito del bosque me daría información confidencial de él, abandone con pesar la habitación de la joven mientras se entretenían con el relato de esa perversa mujer._**

—Oh hermana ¿acaso te has enamorado de un extraño?—pregunto June con sus manos juntas y sus ojos brillantes.

— ¿Quieres la verdad hermana? Me ha cautivado—dijo sacando las sonrisas de las mujeres.

—Señorita Shaina… eso es…

—Tanto como para querer tener su cabeza entre mis trofeos—replico soltando una carcajada mientras todas se decepcionaban—lo hubiesen visto como lo sometí en el piso…

—Hermana—dijo June con tristeza—pero eres tan dulce que a ese paso nadie querrá casarse contigo.

— ¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario?—pregunto con ironía— Lista—dijo levantándose y acomodándose el escote de su vestido, se colocó aun así un par de botas que mando a traer con Marín y acomodando su cabello ahora arreglado en rulos salió junto a su hermana también elegantemente vestida a buscar a su padre.

**_¿Ironía diríais? Claro, darse cuenta que el príncipe azul de tu angelical musa no es otro más que su mismo cuñado, válgame las tres almas santas juntas, guiado por unas hermosas golondrinas fui a parar hasta la ventana del comedor de la hermosa familia Kido, ahora necesitaba que ese joven fuese lo suficiente ¿loco? ¿Valiente? ¿Vosotros que pensáis?... arriesgado creo que sería la palabra correcta._**

Entró batiendo puertas enfurecido, se acercó al espejo y bufó al verse herido su rostro, se arregló la poca ropa que aun portaba y se adentró hasta el comedor de su casa.

Al verlo su hermano Shun casi se atraganta, su hermana Saori estuvo a punto de estallar en una carcajada y su padre solo frunció el ceño.

—Buenos días—dijo sentándose al lado de Shun quien no paraba de verlo—¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué te atacó?

—Un animal, un hembra de perro sarnoso y mal humorada, hambrienta supongo—dijo tapándose el rojo mordisco en su antebrazo, mientras el peliverde fruncía con asco su rostro—padre, me has mandado a llamar y pues acá estoy…

El noble, un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y contextura gruesa sonrió mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la mesa, suspiró a sabiendas que su hijo era el ser más impulsivo en cuanto a decisiones de su hermanito se trataba, así que moldeando el asunto lo más que pudo dejó salir la primera frase.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta que tu hermano quiere pretender a una doncella

El peliazul volteó despacio hacia su hermano, pasó un grueso trago de café y suspiró con su taza entre sus manos, luego esbozó una sonrisa que a todos les pareció escalofriante.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Shun?

—Ikki... pensaba decírtelo—sonrió Shun— Linda noticia ¿no lo crees?

—No…

—Pero hermano… Si no hubiese sido por Hyoga…—musitó—yo le advertí que no se dejara atrapar…ahora papá quiere que vaya personalmente a solicitar la mano de la joven Cangrio, y tu tendrás que acompañarme.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres el mayor… y papá esta delicado de salud—dijo Saori con una sonrisa mientas untaba un pan con miel y lo mordisqueaba.

Ikki guardó silencio, se refugió de brazos cruzados sobre la silla y bufó.

—Gracias hermano…—dijo el peliverde abrazándole por las espaldas—pero vamos, que no podemos perder más tiempo.

De muy mala gana y sin haber probado bocado alguno salió rumbó a su habitación seguido de cerca por su criado de confianza, el joven Jabu.

**_Y ahí estaba mi oportunidad, no tenía que usar más fuerzas que unirles en el preciso momento en el que se vieran de nuevo, claro la odiosa hermana de mi adorado ángel saltaría a los brazos de ese impetuoso y viéndolo bien su alma gemela, me imagino que por defenderle de esa perra rabiosa había quedado en ese estado, muy parecido al de aquella mujer, en fin de nuevo tenía que correr hasta la casa de mi amada rubia, a este paso dejaría mi esbelta figura perdida, pero un sacrificio por una buena causa no estaba de más._**

La mansión de los Cangrio se regocijaba de felicidad, la llegada en casi la madrugada del duque de Bluegard y el marqués de Antares tenia a la servidumbre corriendo de un lado a otro, un escribano joven hacia el largo documento que firmaría Shaina y su futuro esposo quien no era más que alguno de los hijos de aquellos nobles.

Ignorantes de su futuro ambos jóvenes se regocijaban con tanta fémina hermosa que llevaba y traía bandejas llenas de exquisitos bocadillos, mantenían una conversación razonable analizando las riquezas de su futuro suegro y apostando quien de los dos sería elegido por la hermosa joya de la cual su padre no hacía más que hablar hermosuras.

La música paró y por la puerta principal salió caminando la joven peliverde seguida de su hermana y la corte de doncellas a su servicio, las cuales chocaron contra su espalda al quedar Shaina asombrada de ver tanta gente.

—Padre… que pa…sa—pero calló mientras su padre la tomaba de su mano y la colocaba frente a los dos apuestos hombres que le superaban en altura y corpulencia.

—Milo Antares hermosa doncella—dijo uno de los jóvenes, cabello azulados y ojos aquamarina mientras besaba con devoción su pequeña mano—es un honor.

—Camus Bluegard—saludo de igual forma el otro de cabellos y ojos azules—es realmente un placer ante los ojos de cualquier hombre su belleza.

— ¿Quiénes son estos payasos?—soltó tras una carcajada mientras limpiaba su mano— ¿en el circo les enseñan a lamer la mano de una doncella como cachorros de la calle?—ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver y levantaron su ceja—¿si les tirase una rama la traerían?

Su hermana solo negaba lentamente y su padre sentía que el calor le subía desde los pies al rostro

—Shaina por el amor a Dios…

—No, no padre, esto es una broma… ¿piensas casarme con alguno de estos pendejos?

—Siento mucho intervenir pero nadie me llama pendejo—dijo Milo sosteniendo la joven de sus hombros—creo que me debe una disculpa señorita…

— ¿Disculpa? La que merece una disculpa soy yo… mira que traerme un par de buenos para nada… y ahora… suéltame—dijo furiosa mientras empujaba al joven y lo hacía caer al piso.

Camus se hizo a un lado y tomó asiento—toda tuya mon ami—dijo sorbiendo un poco de vino.

—Claro que toda mía… ninguna mujer en la vida se ha rehusado a mis encantos—dijo Milo sacándose el chaleco y tallando el final de su cola—ahora veras mujer… de lo que es capaz tu futuro esposo—dijo con una pícara sonrisa, pero al lanzarse hacia ella, Shaina se trepó en la elegante mesa servida y con la agilidad de un animalito tomó el candelabro que pendía del techo y se balanceó tomándolo por el cuello con sus piernas.

—Esposo ¿he?—rio—vamos a ver mi amado… que tan bueno eres para caer de pie—dijo soltando al joven y haciéndolo rodar por el piso una vez más.

—Shaina basta…—gritaba su padre mientras su hermano se sostenía el estómago.

— ¿Has visto padre como he tenido razón? No hay hombre en la faz de la tierra que se quiera casar con mi hermana.

**_Cuando llegué a la mansión y abrí una de las ventanas para escabullirme me recibió una bandeja de plata en mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente por un momento… lo siento, de haberlo sabido… ¡oigan! Soy un sátiro no un oráculo… ¿puedo continuar? Mejor no les hubiera comentado eso, gracias por reírse…_**

En las afueras del lugar todo era un caos, personas corrían como locas de un lado a otro, comida, bebidas, vasos, bandejas y retazos de vestido volaban por el aire, frente a la bulliciosa casa la pareja de hermano Kido aun sin desensillar observaban todo con temor.

—Listo… vinimos y estaban ocupados… vámonos—dijo el mayor guiando su animal hasta la salida.

—No espera… debo verla por lo menos un momento…_y comentarle que ya no podremos poner en práctica el plan—_pensó el menor bajando de su caballo.

Pero cuando colocó sus manos sobre la puerta e intentó tocarla, esta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a toda velocidad a un peliazul que rodó hasta los pies de Ikki.

—Piedad forastero—dijo Milo tomando de sus pantalones—una fiera en el cuerpo de una mujer quiere cortarme la cabeza con un sable…

—Vuelve aquí impertinente… conque tratando de tocarme ¿he? Pervertido…—gritó Shaina con la hermosa y puntiaguda espada en sus manos.

—Shun…—susurró la joven rubia al ver el peliverde en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Tu…!—dijeron al unísono Shaina e Ikki, quien sacaba su espada enfundada.

—June…—susurró el peliverde—hermano ella es… ¿hermano?

Tanto June como Shun observaban de uno a otro de sus hermanos que parecían jugar a una guerra de serios, ninguno bajaba su espada y ninguno hablo de nuevo.

Aprovechando la situación tanto el marques como el duque invitados por el duque Cangrio, salieron despavoridos del lugar jalando a sus hijos.

—Duque Cangrio, lo que su hija necesita no es un esposo, es un exorcismo, con su debido respeto nos retiramos, ambos queremos heredar un apellido en un nieto no en una lápida.

—Degel, Kardia… que pena… yo lo siento—dijo Manigoldo mientras los observaba marchar, la ira nublo sus pensamientos y por un momento dejó a un lado la ternura con la que cuidaba a sus niñas, su hija mayor tenía casi veintidós años, ya era la cuarta vez que espantaba a sus pretendientes, ningún noble la hacía detenerse, era como un animal silvestre, necesitaba alguien que pudiera domarla, de repente su mirada viajo hasta la pronta pelea que aproximaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Shaina entrecerrando sus ojos

—Yo nada, para tu desgracia…

— ¿No quedaste satisfecho con la tunda que te di?

Shun sostuvo a su hermano por el brazo y lo obligo a verle los ojos.

— ¿Acaso esa es la…?

— ¿Perra sarnosa? —gritó—claro que es ella, maldita mujer… me las pagaras… ¿escuchaste?

La joven no hizo más que tomar la espada con fuerza y lanzarse hacia él, pero Ikki preparado la tumbo en el suelo sosteniéndola bajo su peso, todos guardaban silencio, nadie quería decir nada, para todo el mundo eso era algo, épico.

—Él es—susurro Manigoldo ante su confundido hijo—él es el que domará a Shaina… Angelo… tenemos que retener a ese joven aquí… a como dé lugar.

**_Cuando desperté observe complacido como no me había equivocado, bueno era el encima de ella, pero algo es algo, me sonroje un poco pensando que harían cosas raras en el suelo frente a todo el mundo, pero mis ilusiones se opacaron cuando un quejido masculino resonó por todo el lugar._**

—Maldita sea mujer…—dijo Ikki sosteniendo su entrepierna.

—Y eso… es por tirarme al piso… sinvergüenza…—arrollando sus vestidos la peliverde salió de la habitación dejando a toda una comunidad de padre, hermanos y sirvientes asombrados.

Shun corrió al lado de su hermano al ver que este no podía ponerse de pie, en verdad le había golpeado bastante fuerte, Ikki se inclinó un poco y logro sentarse—Mi caballo Shun…—dijo mientras se frotaba con dolor.

—Pero hermano no puedes cabalgar de esa forma…—trató de hablar el menor.

—No joven, deberá quedarse a vivir en esta casa hasta que se recupere— se escuchó la voz de Manigoldo, ambos Cangrio sonreían con inocencia, June estaba confundida, su padre siempre había sido ajeno a los extraños, lo que no sabían eran los planes macabros que ambos tenían con el joven.

Por otro lado Shun maquinaba a mil su cabecita, si Ikki se quedaba, había más posibilidades que el pudiese ver a su amada, así que…

—Claro hermano… quedate, yo volveré a casa para informarle a nuestro padre que te quedaras acá—sonrió tomando las riendas de su caballo—gracias duque Cangrio—dijo guiñando el ojo a su amada—mañana a primer hora estaré aquí con el médico—salió junto a Manigoldo dejando a Ikki en el suelo confundido.

Continuaraaaa….

Gracias por leer.


End file.
